Typical no-war story, or not?
by Dauntlessprodigy46
Summary: Tris and Tobias live a happily ever after. Tris has finished initiation four years ago and is training the transfers together with Tobias for the third time already. Will this initiation be like the previous ones? What makes this initiation different? Lots of drama, romance and fluff. Read and Review! No-war, Fourtris, Candor or Dauntless! I do not own anything :(
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! it's me again! The other story is starting to bore me, so I decided to post a no-war story for you guys! I hope you love it!**

* * *

It has been almost 4 years since I finished Dauntless initiation. 3 years since I moved in with Tobias and this year, Tobias and I are going to train the transfers for the third time.

I love training the initiates with Tobias, it's kind of break for my job as a tattoo artist with Tori.

At the moment I'm watching my handsome boyfriend asleep. He looks actually his age when he's asleep.  
I kiss him on the lips and say: "Initiates today." He doesn't open his eyes, but he says: "Good morning you too, beautiful." I laugh and say: "Good morning, handsome."

He starts kissing on my lips. I kiss him back, and he tries to deepen the kiss.

"Not today, Tobias," I say, "We have to get ready for the initiates."  
He moans and I step out of bed to take a shower. I wash my hair and blow dry my hair after I dried myself with a towel. In my towel I walk into the bedroom. I got over my fear a long time ago and don't mind to dress in front of Tobias anymore. But when I walk into the bedroom, I see Tobias has fallen asleep again and sigh.

I walk towards the bed and pull the blankets of the bed. He gasps as he sits up straight. He only has shorts on. "Why…" he asks disappointed. I laugh and give him a peck on the lips.

"Get ready Tobiiiiaaasss," I say/sing and walk towards the wardrobe. I let the towel drop to the ground and put my panties and bra on.

I turn around and see Tobias staring at me. "Like what you see?" He immediately nods. I grin. Tobias walks slowly towards the shower while yawning. I smile and shake my head at the same time.

I dress in a tight leather black pants and a top that reveals my tattoos. As Tobias walks out of the bathroom to dress, I walk in to do my hair and makeup. When I walk past Tobias he smacks me on my butt. I don't look around, but I know he is grinning.

I put on eyeliner and mascara and put my hair in a high ponytail. I look in the mirror and see a Dauntless warrior and I'm proud of myself of what I did in those three years to become like this.

I walk out of the bathroom and bedroom and see Tobias sitting on the couch, waiting for me with a muffin in his hand. I walk over to him and grab the muffin out of his hand.

"Hello my sexy hot girlfriend. Ready to scare some initiates?" I peck him on the lips and say: "Absolute handsome."

"Are you going by Six?" he asks me. "Absolute!" I respond and he wants to kiss me. I dodge and tease: "Hey! You can't do that anymore!"  
He smirks. "Yes, I can. The initiates aren't here yet." I obey and kiss him fully on the lips. I pull away and walk away. I look over my shoulder and see Tobias pout. I burst out of laughing and call: "Hey, come! Let's scare the shit out of the transfers!"

Together we walk towards the net where Uriah and Christina stand. "Finally showing up, lovebirds?" says Christina. I stick out my tongue and respond: "Four here, wouldn't come out of bed!" I say while pointing to Tobias.

We discuss a bit about what kind of initiates we get and who the first jumper will be. "I bet on an Abnegation," says Tobias. "I bet on Amity," I say. Christina thinks Candor and Uriah thinks Erudite.

We didn't have to wait long for an answer, because a red and yellow blur fell into the net next to us. It is an Amity girl.

Tobias helps her off the net and goes into Four mode. "What's your name?"

"Tessa," she says rather shy. She makes me think of when I was an intiate.

"Make the announcement Six!" Tobias calls, and I shout: "First jumper: Tessa!" I hear roars and claps and shouts from my fellow Dauntless.

I hear Tobias say to Tessa: "Welcome to Dauntless."

* * *

**5 reviews till next chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! I finally updated, because I had 5 reviews! Thank you so much, they give me inspiration to write more! **

**Question from tristobias901: Yes, she got over her fear, but I'm not going to write about that, I want this story to stay T rated :)**

**Enjoy reading 4**

* * *

We end up having 10 transfers, 1 Amity, 4 Erudite and 5 Candor, and 11 Dauntless born. All the transfers are talking to each other about the jump, except for Tessa, the Amity. I feel kind of bad for her, but she'll make friends soon, I hope.

Tobias shouts the initiates to pay attention. Everybody stops talking and turns to face us. "Dauntless born, go with Uriah and Christina!" I shout and the Dauntless born follow Chris and Uriah into darkness.

"Okay, everybody listen up!", I call, "My name is Six and this is Four and.." Once again we are interrupted by a Candor smart-mouth.

"Why are your names numbers, it's so dumb." Stupid remark.

Before Tobias can walk towards her, I say: "If I were you, I would shut up."

She laughs and crosses her arms over her chest. "And why would I take orders from you!" she spits. I don't respond, I just look stern at her.

Tobias walks towards her and looks down at her. "She is your instructor," he says quietly, quiet is dangerous by Tobias, "have respect for her. She can knock you down before you can say _stop. _So shut it. If I wanted to deal with Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their faction. But I didn't." I can't see his face but I know he has his 'I mean it' face on.

I keep glaring at her, but behind my glare is a smirk. Tobias turns around and says: "Follow us."

Nobody makes stupid remarks for the rest of the tour. When we drop them off by the dormitories, we say that they have the afternoon off. They can change and lunch in the cafeteria.

When we walk out of the dormitories and get around the corner, I give Tobias a high five and bring his mouth to mine. We make out for a while before Zeke bumps into us. Zeke invites us for a truth or dare party with the initiates, but sprints off before we can refuse.

"I guess we have a party tonight." I sigh and nod. Tonight was date night, but we'll go on a date another time.

Hand in hand we walk towards the cafeteria and see the transfers and the Dauntless born at the same table. I smile at the thought of them making friends, once again, it reminds me of my initiation.

Tobias and I walk over to our table and see that almost everyone is already there, except for Zeke. I plop into my seat and sigh deep.

"Tough group?" Christina asks, while eating a sandwich. "Yeah, one Candor chick is so annoying. She keeps looking at Four, I want to punch her so bad." Chris snickers. "Jealous much?" I give her a glare, she surprisingly shuts up and starts eating again.

A couple of minutes later, Zeke sprints towards our table and jumps into his seat. We all look at him waiting for an explanation. Zeke is still panting but gives Shauna a peck on the cheek. "Truth or dare… my place… 7 p.m.." he says between the pants.

"TRIS! MARLENE! SHAUNA! LYNN! WE HAVE TO GO.." before Chris can finish, we all yell: "SHOPPING!" She gives us a glare and Lynn says she has to work, but Marlene, Shauna and I know we can't avoid this shopping trip, so after we have finished our meal, I give Tobias a kiss and tell him I'll see him at the party.

After shopping the whole afternoon, I got a new dress, 2 jeans, 4 tops and a pair of leggings. I'm happy I went. But yet, I ask Chris if I can do my hair and makeup at home, so I can spend some time with Tobias.

She gives me a suspicious look, but says it's okay. "We'll see you at the party, USE PROTECTION!" I walk away and throw one finger in the air.

When I get to our apartment, I eavesdrop for a second. I hear the TV, and a light snoring. I chuckle and enter the apartment. I walk over to Tobias, who is sleeping on the couch, and lay on top of him. I rest my head on his chest and fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey my fellow Divergent lovers! I know this plot isn't original at all, but trust me! IT WILL CHANGE! **

**Enjoy 4**

* * *

Christina's point of view

Okay, I have to make sure Tris and Four aren't doing some addition and multiplication. I call the gang together and start mission Fourtris.

Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Uriah, Will and I are standing outside Tris and Four's apartment. Zeke and I have the key, since Tris is my bestie and Four is his bro, or something like that.

I don't bother to eavesdrop. We just go into the apartment, silent, well, as silent as we can be.

"Uriah, since you are the biggest pansycake of us, BE QUIET!" yell-whispers Zeke to his brother. Marlene rolls her eyes and Uriah has a hurt look on his face.

"Okay, ready? Here is the plan: We go into their apartment, silent. Then, we'll watch whatever they are doing and then, we'll surprise them. Okay?"

They all nod in agreement and I unlock the door. I see the TV is on, but no sign of Tris and/or Four. The rest follows me quick. No sign of Tris or Four. Maybe they are in the bedroom? I walk towards the couch and see the most adorable thing I've ever seen in my entire life!

Tris is laying on top of Four, both sleeping, with Four's arms around Tris! I sequel quietly, not wanting to wake them up. Marlene and Shauna have the same reaction as I have. But the boys just stare and exchange glances. Jerks, they are never going to be as Four. Even Will isn't

In the corner of my eye, I see Zeke taking a picture with his phone. Good idea! We can use it later…

I gesture them to follow me back to the hallway. Once we are there, we discuss what we just have seen. Marlene, Shauna and I found it adorable and cute, but the boys just shrug. I think they wanted to catch them.

Since it's 5.30, we go to the cafeteria to eat.

Tobias' point of view

When I wake up the first thing I see is Tris laying on my chest. I don't really remember when she came home, but I don't care. I love the warm feeling on my chest when she lays like this.

I look at my watch, it's already 5.45! I shake Tris awake and find a pair of grey eyes staring at me. "Hey you," she says quietly. "Hey, I didn't see you coming home." She laughs and lays her head on my chest again. "I didn't want to wake you, and I was tired, so I decided to sleep." She gets up and walks to the mirror to fix her hair I guess.

When she is ready, I extend my hand for her. She takes it and together, we walk to the cafeteria as we always do, and always will.

* * *

**I know they are a bit short, but after 10 reviews, I'll make the chapters longer :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG, thank you guys for those awsome reviews! As promised, extra long chapters from now on!**

**Enjoy reading 4**

* * *

Tris point of view

When we walk towards our table and plop into our seats, I know something is brewing. Chris is trying to contain her smile and the rest is too quiet.

"Okay, tell me what's going on because I know you are hiding something." They all look up from their food, but have the same expression as before. Except… except for Shauna. "I've something to tell you. I wanted to wait till tonight, but Tris sees that something is going on. So I'm just saying it," We all look at Shauna, figuring out what she want to say.

"I am pregnant!"

Everybody except Zeke and my boyfriend start making comments. Wait, did he know?

"Did you know?" I ask him. "Yeah, Zeke told me when you were shopping." That explains a lot.

We are congratulating Zeke and Shauna and Christina asks her how far she is. "About a month," she says with a big smile on her face.

I'm happy for them. I really am. But somewhere deep inside me, I feel jealousy. I always wanted kids, but I'm too afraid to ask Tobias about it.

With his past and all. And our past, our Abnegation. In Abnegation, people first marry, then have children. I think Tobias wants to marry first too.

I shake the thought for a moment and be happy for Shauna and Zeke.

Christina makes the announcement to get ready for the party, so Tobias and I walk home together to get ready.

When we get home, I sit on the couch. "Tobias…" He sighs and sits next to me. "Tris, I know this subject has to come sooner or later. I want a kid too, I love the idea of a little me or you running around, but….. I'm afraid."

I know where he is talking about. He is afraid he becomes Marcus. But I know better. "Hey, look at me," I take his chin to look at me, "you are not your father, do you understand me? I love you and I'll never leave your side, no matter what." I see a single tear in Tobias eye and I remove it with my thumb.

"Thank you, Tris, I love you too, more than anything in the entire world." It's my turn to cry now. I hug him tightly until it's time to change. I know I can't continue this subject. Not today.

I walk towards the bedroom and change into my new dress, which is black, tight and comes to my thighs. It shows off my curves and I love it.

I am sure Tobias will love it too. I get a leather jacket although it's not cold at Zeke's, we do play truth or dare, aka Candor or Dauntless.

When I get in the bathroom, I see Tobias is shaving. I stand behind him and throw my arms around him. I feel him breath deep in and out. I relax too.

After putting on some extra makeup, we walk to the party. I'm thinking about who will come. Zeke, Shauna, Chris, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Tobias, me and all the initiates. That's 29, wow. I think most of the initiates will go away after an hour or so.

When we get to Zeke's I already smell the alcohol. Tobias knocks on the door and Zeke answers. "Hi, my friends! Welcome!" Already tipsy, I think.

I see we are the last ones. I sit on the ground next the Christina and Tobias on the other side.

"Okay! Listen up! We are going to play the best game ever! Truth or dare, aka Candor or Dauntless! Since it's my apartment, I'll start."

He looks around and his eyes land on me. O god. "Six! My friend!" Oh yeah, almost forgotten, the initiates are here. "Candor or Dauntless?" I'm too lazy to choose Dauntless so I simply say: "Candor."

"Who was your first crush?" I don't have to think for a very long time, and for the first time, I can say Tobias name in front of the others without revealing who Tobias is.

"So, when I was still in Abnegation," Once again I'm interrupted by that stupid Candor chick. "Wait, you were Abnegation?!" I look at her and say: "Yes, do you have a problem with that?" She opens her mouth to say something, but closes it quickly.

"As I was saying, when I was still in Abnegation, my father sometimes had meetings with leaders. One of the leaders, Marcus, had a son named Tobias. He had those beautiful ocean blue eyes. One evening, when he was 12 and I was 10, we promised we would be friends forever. But then his mother died, and I never saw him again."

I look at Tobias and see a sparkle in his eyes. "Jealous much, Four?" Zeke calls.

"No, not at all."

I want to kiss him so badly, but I know I can't. And I'm sure he knows too.

"Tessa! Truth or dare?" I see her struggling, but finally she says dare. "I dare you to eat a mouthful of crackers and try to whistle." Some give me a weird look, others chuckle.

Zeke goes to the kitchen and comes back with crackers for Tessa. She begins to eat and tries to whistle. The only thing that comes out of her mouth are crumbles. We all laugh our asses of while she swallows the cracker and joins the laughter as soon as she has finished the cracker.

Once we all calmed down, Tessa asks the annoying Candor chick, whose name is Elizabeth, Candor or Dauntless. She chooses Candor.

"Who is you crush?" She asks with a smirk. Uh oh, not good.

She mumbles something but I can't understand it. "Louder you pansycake!" yells Uriah. "FOUR OKAY?!" I raise my eyebrows and look at Tobias, whose face is as unemotionally as always when he is in the 'Four' mode.

Zeke, Shauna, Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene and all the Dauntless born start to laugh. I feel bad for the chick. No, I don't.

I hear several: "Good luck with that", or "Not going to happen." And I feel good.

Elizabeth and her friends stand up and leave. Some others go too. The only initiates that stay are Tessa, a Dauntless born named Felix, a Dauntless born named Becca and an Erudite transfer Eve, who seems to be friends with Tessa. I'm happy for them.

"Okay, now show time! That was only a starter!" We all clap and shout.

This is going to be a long night.

Tobias point of view

"I'll start again," says Marlene. Nobody objects so we let her. "Truth or dare… Four!" I sigh and say: "Truth."

'What faction did you come from?" I always get this question, and it starts to irritate me. I take of my shirt and I catch Tris smirking and staring.

I poke her in her side and starts screaming and begging me to stop. Tessa and Eve look weird at us. I immediately stop poking and sit straight. Tris does the same, but still has a gorgeous smile on her face.

"Will, Candor or Dauntless?" I ask him. "Dare," he says.

"I dare you to call Caleb, brother of Tris, and ask 'When a cow laughs, does milk come out of its nose?'."

"Okay, Tris what's his number?" Tris gives Will Caleb's number and Will calls Caleb on the speaker.

"Caleb speaking."

"Um.. hey Caleb, it's umm a friend of Tris."

"Oh hey friend of Tris, is she okay?"

"Yeah, she is fine. But uh, I've got a question."

"Ask me, I'm almost sure I can answer it" I see Tris roll her eyes at this.

"Well, if a cow laughs, does milk come out of its nose?" Some try to contain their laughter, others chuckle quietly.

"Wow, what a strange question. Did Tris ask you to call me?"

"Um, no but she, she is here with me. We are um, playing a game."

"Candor or Dauntless?"

"Yes."

"Can I come?"

"Yeah, sure. Dauntless compound, apartment 973."

"Bye friend of Tris! Nice to meet you!"

"Bye Caleb, nice to meet you too.."

Once Caleb hang up, we burst out of laughter. "Well that was…odd," Zeke says and we all agree.

It's Will's turn. "Zeke, Candor or.."

"Dauntless!"

"I dare you to show the picture." Oh oh, what picture? Zeke pulls out his phone and passes it to Shauna. She smiles at the picture. Christina and Marlene do the same.

Marlene passes it to Felix and he frowns and then looks at Tris and I. Oh God. Becca, Tessa and Eve sequel and look at us. I'm so frustrated! What's on that damn picture!

Finally the phone comes to Tris. She stares at it with open mouth. I take a look at it and see Tris sleeping on top of me. How the hell did they take a picture of that! I glare at Zeke who laughs his ass off at the moment.

"Wait, you are a couple?!" I hear Tessa scream. Eve rolls her eyes at the Amity behaviour of her friend. I just shrug. "Yeah, today is our 3 years anniversary. We meet three years ago. In a couple of weeks it's our official 3 years anniversary," says Tris. "Please don't tell the rest! We want them to figure out themselves, just like you did."

I smile at the idea that we have been together for almost 3 years. I have to do something special for her that day.

I hear a knock at the door and remember that Caleb was visiting us.

Tris goes to answer the door and hugs a boy in blue, Caleb.

"Long time, no see. Now sit down, it's Zeke's turn," Tris says.

Several hi's and welcome's are said before Caleb sits down next to Tris.

Zeke turns to ask Uriah truth or dare. "Finally! And I am not a pansycake, so dare!" Zeke grins evilly and says: "Put lipstick on Christina's lips.."

"What a stupid dare, Zeke!" Uriah shouts.

"I'm not finished, you stupid!" Zeke shouts back.

"Put lipstick on Christina's lips, but you are not allowed to use your hands."

Oh god.

"DO I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!?" screams Christina.

"No, and I accept the dare." Zeke gets a lipstick from Shauna and hands it to Uriah. "Good luck," he says with a smirk.

Uriah walks over to Christina and sits across from her. Uriah takes of his shoes and socks. What the hell… He lays down on his back and puts the lipstick between his feet.

Christina's face is hilarious when Uriah starts.

When he is finished, Christina's face is all covered with lipstick. We all laugh when we hear Christina screaming in the bathroom.

"URIAH YOU ARE SOO PAYING FOR THIS!" Uriah pretends he is scared by hiding behind Zeke.

Christina walks out of the bathroom couple of minutes later. Most of the lipstick is gone, but not all.

Uriah speaks up: "Brother from my lovely friend, Candor or Dauntless?" Caleb thinks for a second before saying Candor. "I don't trust your dares," he simply says.

"Okay, what's the most non-Abnegation thing you have ever done?" I see hesitation but finally he answers: "Once, I stole some books from the library and hid them behind my bed." We all stare at him like he has shot someone. Especially Tris.

After a couple of more rounds Tris announces she wants to sleep. I agree with her since it is 11 p.m..

When Tris and I get home, I immediately change into sleeping pants since I don't sleep with a shirt. Tris changes into pyjamas and steps into bed.

I lay down and Tris snuggles into my chest.

"I love you, Tris. Goodnight." I kiss the top of her head. "Goodnight, Tobias. I love you too."

* * *

**Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**1 week time skip**

Tobias point of view

"Listen up! Today we are going to fight each other. Four and I are going to demonstrate, so pay attention!" Tris yells to get the attention.

Tris and I walk towards the ring. We circle around each other until she makes the first move and I dodge. I want to tackle her, but she is too smart. We go through all the basics until it happens.

I'm about to punch her when she falls to the ground. For a moment I just stare at her until I realize what just happened. I kneel in front of her and yell to get someone to take her to the infirmary.

I try to stay calm but I can't. Tris has just fainted without an explanation. What if I did something? What if I punched her by accident? What if I'm becoming Marcus?

I shake her. "Tris, please wake up. Please, Tris." No respond.

Zeke sprints towards her and asks what happened. "I..I.. don't know..she just fainted..we were doing some basics…she just fell down…" Some initiates nod in agreement.

Zeke carries her to the infirmary with my help.

"Go back to the dormitories, you have the day off," I tell them, while running with Zeke.

When we arrive at the infirmary, we give Tris to a nurse. She brings her to a room to examine her.

After about an hour a nurse comes to inform us. She says that they don't know yet what made her faint, but there is an Erudite doctor on his way.

She tells us she woke up just a few minutes ago and asked for me.

I follow the nurse. She stops at room 10. "She is in here, talk to her, maybe she'll calm down." I thank her and go inside.

Tris is sitting on her bed rubbing her temples with both hands. Her head jerks up and smiles when she sees me. I hug her. "You were scaring the shit out of me." She gives me an almost smile. "I feel so tired, can I have some water?"

"Yeah, sure." I hand her the cup that is standing on her nightstand. Then I catch a glimpse of some cuts and bruises on her arm.

"Tris... Did I hit you that hard?" I ask nervously while gesturing to her arm.

She pulls her sleeve down and says: "No, Tobias. We didn't hit each other that hard. Listen to me, you didn't causs this."

I look at her and smile. "Well, that's a relieve." And we kiss.

We talk for a while about what happened until a man in blue comes to examine Tris, the doctor I guess.

"Okay, Beatrice."

"Tris," she snaps.

"Tris, I'm doctor McQueen and I'm going to do some blood tests. That should show what is wrong with you.'' Tris nods and pulls up her sleeve.

The doctor takes Tris blood and leaves to examine the blood. Tris didn't flinch. I am proud of her.

After a couple of minutes we hear a knock on the door. "Come in!" yells Tris. The door opens and Christina, Will, Marlene, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna and Lynn come in. "What the hell happened?!" Christina asks her.

"I'm so tired, so I'll tell it once. Four and I were training the initiates. Pretty normal right? Well, we were doing some basic combat moves, and then I got super tired. Like your brain stopped functioning. So I fainted and now I'm here." Wow, that's a good explanation.

"OMG, Tris I'm so sorry. This couldn't happen! Do you know what caused it?"

"No, they just took some of my blood."

"Ah…"

Just then, doctor McQueen comes back and tells everyone to leave except for me. That just leaves the doctor, Tris and I in Tris' mini hospital room.

"I'm just going to sit down, because I have a lot to tell you…"

"Please don't tell I'm pregnant," Tris pleads. But doctor McQueen just laughs.

"No, no not at all." I sigh in delight.

"But I'm not finished yet. Tris, the results are not so well. You have got…''

Tris point of view

"You have got Leukaemia," he pauses for a second. "It's an old disease and a form of cancer. It's easy cured, they found a healing a long time ago, but there is still a 10% you don't make it."

I stare at him in disbelieve. I got a disease… It is curable… But there is still a chance I don't make it…

I cover my eyes with my hands and start crying. I feel Tobias sitting next to me on the hospital bed and throws his strong arms around my small frame.

I feel something wet on my shoulder. I look up and see Tobias letting a tear escape from his eyes. _He is crying for of me…_

I wipe my tears away and look at the doctor, who is still sitting in front of us.

"So, I fainted because of the cancer?"

"I'm afraid you did. Acute lymphoblastic leukaemia is a form of blood cancer. White blood cells aren't fully developed and this is why you fainted, you don't have enough healthy blood cells."

That's why I'm feeling tired…

"We want to start the chemo cure tomorrow. So today, you go home with Four, get rest. Don't do anything, only when necessary. Look up some further information and we'll see you tomorrow morning. Good luck, Tris."

I want to punch him, or anyone so bad right now. But I can't and I sigh.

I look at Tobias who is staring at me as if I'm an Amity with Peace serum.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go home! I don't want to see this place until tomorrow morning!" I yell at him. I don't mean to yell but it feels like it's the only option left.

"I'm sorry, Tris… I just, I don't know Tris. What are we going to do? This morning we were training the initiates with no worries and now you have the possibility to die…" I sigh.

"Tobias, please can we go home? We can talk there…"

"Yeah, you are right. I'll carry you since you can't do anything."

"Once a stiff, always a stiff," I tease.

He sticks out his tongue and slips his arms under my knees and back. We walk back towards our apartment in silence.

When entering the apartment, I expected to see an empty room. Instead, it's filled with people. Chris, Marlene, Shauna, Zeke, Uriah, Will, Lynn, Tori, Tessa and Eve are here.

"Why do you guys look like you got married?" says Uriah while pointing at us.

"Okay, sit down everyone. Make room for me and I'll explain everything."

They all do what I say and sit down to listen to my story.

"Four and I just got from the infirmary. The doctor came to tell some news…"

"Wait, are you pregnant?!" Everyone glares at Chris.

"I wish I were," I say sadly. They all give me a questioning look and I continue, while looking at my lap.

"The doctor came with my results from the blood test. They weren't good at all. They say I got a disease called leukaemia. It is curable, but there is still a chance I don't make it." I look up and see all of them staring at me just like Tobias did.

Christina starts to cry and says: "I'm going to lose my bestie," between her sobs. I roll my eyes at how dramatic she is.

"Chris, hey. Look at me. I'm Dauntless, I'm a fighter and I'm not going to give up this fight! I'm not going to die!"

She walks over to me and hugs me tightly.

"I just don't want to lose you. I will always be there for you. I love you, Tris," she whispers in my ear.

"I love you too, Christina. Thank you."

I let go and announce that I'm tired and want some sleep before the chemo starts.

Everybody leaves with a hug and good lucks.

Finally, Tobias and I have some time alone. Tobias carries me to bed and hands me my laptop.

I type in acute lymphoblastic leukaemia and get lots of results. I click on some site and get loads of information.

First, I get a chemo cure for a couple of weeks, than four cures of seven weeks, a marrow transplantation and after all that, a stage of 14 months with medication.

Then I type in side effects of chemo cure. I get lots of results. I click on one and it says the cure can have a few side effects.

The side effects are weariness, reducing of appetite, nausea, neutropenia (a lack of white blood cells) and the one that shocked me the most: hair loss.

I close my laptop and start sobbing in Tobias chest, who has read everything as well.

After I'm out of tears, I start to mumble an old lyrics in Tobias chest.

"I wanna runaway. I wanna runaway. Anywhere out this place. Just U and I. U and I, I, I, I, I."

Tobias seems to get it and starts to sing another song.

"How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you"

"Tobias, that was beautiful. Where did you learn to sing?"

"I have never sang before."

I stare at him and laugh. "I love you, Tobias."

"I love you too, Tris. Whatever you go through, I'm at your side. I'll be

there and support you. I'll never leave."

"Thank you, Tobias. Good night."

"Good night, Tris."

* * *

**Tell me what you think of the plottwist! I'm mean, I know :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I'm back! Tomorrow starts school, so I probably won't be able to update until the weekend! I'm sorry, I can't help school gives so much homework! **

**But thank you to all of you who reviewed/followed/favourited! I love you guys!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tris POV

Today is the day. I get my first cure and it's making me so nervous. Tobias is already packing for me because I'm staying in the hospital for a few weeks.

I'm still in bed, thinking. I haven't told my family yet. I don't know how. It's not something you say on the phone.

"Tobias, I'm taking a shower."

"Okay babe, be safe." He kisses me and begins to pack again. I made a list for him what to pack, so puts everything in a bag. Sweatpants, t-shirts, sweatshirts, shorts, underpants, sports bra since I don't think a normal bra is comfortable, and some other things like my laptop and phone.

I take a really long, relaxing shower. I wash my hair and body with soap.

Once I'm finished, I step out of the shower, not wanting to exhaust myself. I dry myself really slow, blow dry my hair and brush my teeth.

I put my hair in a messy bun and walk towards the bedroom where Tobias is laying on bed. I assume he is finished as well.

"Hey, have you left some clothes for today?"

"Yeah, they are here." He holds up a pair of sweatpants with a loose t-shirt and underwear.

I dress slowly, again not wanting to exhaust myself. I lay down next to Tobias and rest my head on his chest.

"It's killing me I can't be with you for so long," I say in this chest.

"Me too, Tris. But I'll visit you as often as I can."

"Who is going to train the initiates instead of me?"

"I asked Zeke if he could help me and it was his pleasure. Now he can have a break from the control room, too."

"Good. I'm glad Eric is not helping you."

He chuckles. "I was not going to survive that."

I laugh. "Well, before I go to the infirmary again, I want to eat in the cafeteria and say goodbye to everyone."

"Yeah, sure. I'll carry you again."

He gets out of bed and carries me bridal style towards the door.

"Wait! My bag."

He carries me back to the bedroom so I can grab it.

**Time skip**

When entering the cafeteria, our friends look at us in awe.

"You guys are so cute, Four you are a real gentleman!" Chris sequels.

I roll my eyes and sit down while Tobias gets food for us.

"Tris, I looked some information on my phone. I'm so sorry this is happening to you," Marlene says.

"Yeah, it shocked me the most I'm losing my hair in a couple of weeks," I say while sliding my hands through my hair.

Christina gasps and says: "No fucking way! I didn't look up information because I thought I couldn't handle it! You are going to lose your hair?!"

"Yes. I know, it sucks."

Christina stands up, gets some stuff out of her bag and stands behind me.

"Chris, what are you doing?"

"Since you are going to lose your goddess-like hair, I'm going to make the most gorgeous braid ever!"

I see Uriah almost choke in his food from stifling a laugh.

"Hey, you think it's funny! I'm going to shave your head bald too, if you don't shut up!"

He swallows his food and shuts up immediately. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good."

"Did I miss something?" Tobias slides into his seat and gives me my food. Dauntless cake, a muffin and sandwich. My favourites.

"Chris is doing my hair since I'm going to lose it and Uriah laughed about Chris doing my hair, so I threatened Uriah to shave his head too!"

"That's my girl," he says between kisses.

I smile and see Uriah glare at us.

By the time I finish my food, Christina is done too. She hands me a mirror and see that she has made a hot crossed bun. Two braids come together in an Abnegation bun. I love it!

I stand up and turn around to give Christina a hug. "Thank you, Christina. I love it. It's really gorgeous."

"Tris…" Ughh, overprotective boyfriends…

"I know, Four! I am already sitting down!"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise. Hey Shauna! How is your pregnancy!"

"Not so good. I have morning sickness, but the doctor says it stops soon. I'm glad."

I smile and turn to my overprotective boyfriend.

"Shall we go? I don't want an angry Erudite in Dauntless."

"Yo."

I wrap my arms around his neck with the bag in my arm. He lifts my from my seat into his arms.

"Bye Tris! Good luck! We'll visit you as soon as possible!" says Shauna.

"Thank you! Bye!"

With that, Tobias and I walk towards the infirmary. As he walks, I rest my head on his chest.

We don't say anything, because it's unnecessary. I hear his heartbeat in his chest. Thump thump, thump thump. I try to match his breath, but I can't. That nervous I am.

When we get to the infirmary, Tobias checks me in. This time, I get a bigger room since I have to stay longer.

I get room 53, which walls are black, grey and purple. There is a bed with a TV, some chairs, a table, a bathroom and a small kitchen.

It's like a mini apartment, and I have to stay here for a couple of weeks.

Tobias sets me on the bed and sits in a chair next to my bed. We make a small talk until the doctor comes in.

"Good morning, Tris."

"Good morning," I mumble. I don't like being pitied.

"I assume you looked up some information?"

"Yes, and I had a question."

"Ask me."

"When am I going to lose my hair?"

"Two or three weeks after the first therapy. I see you made a beautiful braid."

"No, my best friend made it."

"Ah… I see."

He gets his Ipad and searches for something. "Well, let's start then. We'll begin with a therapy via the artery. With this, you get medication that kills the cancer cells in your blood. It will take a few weeks and then you can go home for the consolidation phase. In this phase, you still get chemo therapy, but you don't have to stay in the infirmary for long."

"Yes, I have," Tobias says quietly.

"Ask."

"When she is home, can she do anything besides sitting and doing nothing?"

"Well, she can move around in a wheelchair, but nothing too exhausting."

I sigh in delight. I look at Tobias and see a smile creeping across his face.

I smile back.

"You can keep your clothes, you don't have to have those stupid old hospital gowns with no function," doctor McQueen says with a disgusted face on his face. I give him thumbs up and a smile.

"The nurse will come and attach you to the chemo. I'll come and check in a few hours, good luck Tris."

And he is gone. I look at Tobias and burst out of laughing. He joins and the room is filled with our laughter.

The nurse, fortunately Dauntless, comes in with a pole with, I assume, the chemo. "So Tris, are you ready?" I nod and clap my hands.

"Bring it on!"

She laughs and shakes her head. "Give me your hand." I reach for her and she gently turns my hand for my artery.

"Okay, I'll stick this needle inside. You don't have to watch if you can't."

I don't look away, because I'm Dauntless. She puts the needle attached to a tube inside my arm. I clench my jaw and ball my hands into a fist.

Then, she gets another tube that is attached to a sack of blood. She inserts this in my arm, too.

"All done," she says with a smile. I thank her while she turns on the machine for the medication. It doesn't make any sound, but the fluid from the chemo sack runs towards my veins is terrifying. I almost have to throw up, but I don't want to. It's disgusting.

"So, we just sit here for a couple of weeks, doing nothing?" Tobias asks.

"I guess so, do you have to go to train the initiates?"

He laughs. "No, I got the day off since I wanted to be on your side."

I look at him and grab his shirt. "Come here."

I kiss him, but after a moment, I have the urge to puke. I pull away and grab the basket that is standing next to my bed.

I throw up for a moment, while Tobias rubs my back. "Was the kiss so bad?" he asks while pouting.

I chuckle and wipe my mouth. "No, it's the chemo. It makes me sick already."

Page break *grins evilly*

I lay on my stomach and rest my chin on my hands while watching TFIOS… again. It's so cliché. When I watched it for the first time, I felt sorry for Hazel and Augustus, who apparently looks a lot like Caleb, but I never thought I'd have cancer too.

This is the third day I'm in the infirmary, and it sucks. It totally sucks. I hate being alone in this room. I almost think I have claustrophobia, too.

"Watching TFIOS again?" Christina asks, who stands in the doorway. She comes in and sits next to me on bed. "You know, it gives a bad motivation. He dies of cancer, she is going to die because of cancer, and you have frickin' cancer."

"I know Chris, just leave me. I know what I'm doing. It's just that I'm so lonely. Four hasn't showed up yesterday. And he didn't come today. What's going on?"

She looks away, obviously searching for a way out. "Chris, just tell me!"

"Okay, Okay. There has been a conflict between Four and one of the initiates. She made fun of you and Four beat the living crap out of that girl. I think it was the Candor chick who likes Four."

O God, Tobias. What did you do?

**One day earlier **

Tessa POV

Yesterdays training sucked. We had training from a douche called Eric. He is such an asshole! He made Remi from Erudite hang above the chasm for five minutes for giving up!

I hope we have Four again. Not that I have a crush on him like Elizabeth, but I like him as a trainer. He is an excellent trainer, but he's all Six's.

The fact that I know Six has cancer, is pure coincidence. After Six fainted, I went to the cafeteria without Eve. She wanted to make out with her new boyfriend, Remi.

So I sat alone in the cafeteria. A few people from the party last week where sitting at the table across from me.

Christina, who I recognise from a store in the Pit, called to me to join their table, so I sat with them. They were in the middle of a conversation about a girl named Tris who fainted. I recognised a boy who carried Six to the infirmary. "I helped Four to carry her. She didn't look good at all. They were training the initiates when it happened." Then I got it. Six is Tris.

"Hey, Tessa was it?" I nodded at the guy who helped Tris.

"I'm Zeke, host of the party last week. You were there when Tris, or Six fainted. How did it happen? Did Four hit her?"

"Oh no! Four didn't hit her! It looked like she got that exhausted that she fainted, I really don't know."

"Oh, I'm Marlene by the way, why don't we go to their apartment and wait for them to come home?" a girl with beautiful blonde hair, Marlene, asked.

So yeah, that's how I got into their apartment.

Currently, we, Eve and I, are the first ones to show up in the training room. It's already half past seven, so the rest must arrive soon.

Just then, Four and Zeke walk into the training room to set up the fighting ring. Oh no. It's fighting day.

Four looks so sad. I feel sorry for him. Zeke on the other hand…

"Hey peeps who had fun at my party! Ready to fight!?" How the hell can he be so happy?

I just shrug. Eve gives him a high five. "Zeke! Please don't flirt with the initiates! You have a frickin' girlfriend!" Four shouts.

"And you tell me you didn't? What about Tris?" At the mention of Tris, Four collapses on the floor with his hands covering his face.

Zeke runs towards him. "Hey, buddy. She's going to be fine! I was just joking, you have to be strong, for her! She is the one who is in the hospital, not you!"

"Awh, is there something wrong his poor little girlfriend?" Oh Gosh. Elizabeth. I frown at her. "I think you made a bad decicion on making that remark."

"I don't care, Amity!"

Eve gives me a questioning look. I'll talk to her later.

In the corner of my eye, I see Four walking over to us. He grasps Elizabeth at her shirt and drags her to the ring. "What makes you think you can talk about Six like that? Fight!"

"Wha..a…t?"

"You heard me, Candor. Fight with me."

She stares at him for a second but gets into position. They circle around each other until Four makes the first move. He punches her face. She stumbles back, but makes the next move. She tries to kick him, but Four avoids it and grasps her shoulders and starts kneeing her in the stomach. She falls to the ground. He kicks her stomach and knees next to her.

He whispers something in her face, well more like spitting. Probably something like don't mess with me or with Six.

And he knocks her out by one final punch in her face.

"Someone take her to the infirmary. Zeke, take it over. I'm done for today."

With that, he walks out of the room.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please review, follow and/or favourite!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey lovely peeps! I've got a new chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoy...**

* * *

**Tobias POV**

I just can't. I can't take it anymore. She is the one who is in the hospital, and I am the one who is angry. I'm also scared. Scared of losing her.

I'm currently walking towards the fear landscape room with the syringe in my hand after I beat Elizabeth in the training room. I want to know what changed, because I've a feeling that something has changed. The last time I went there was with Tris almost four years ago. She insisted I wouldn't go anymore.

Now she is in the hospital, I want to go. When I get there, I push the needle into my neck. It's strange to feel the needle in my neck again.

I step in the room and my surroundings change quickly. I'm standing on top of the roof. I want to panic, but a calm voice inside my head says to jump on three. Then I realize it's Tris, my Tris.

I walk over to the ledge and try not to look down. I breath in and out and close my eyes. _One…two…three…JUMP! _

Before I hit the ground, my surroundings change again. I'm in the wooden box again. I make myself as small as possible and try to imagine Tris' arms around me. Her steady breaths, her even hearth beat… Don't ask me how, but it helps. The walls break, leaving me in a circle of light.

I stand in front of a woman who holds a gun aiming at me. She doesn't shoot. I have to shoot her. I take a deep breath. It's not real. She is not real. I just shoot her and move on to the next. I pick up the gun and aim it at her. "I am sorry." I squeeze my eyes shut and shoot the woman.

When I open my eyes again, I'm in an Abnegation house. Marcus' house. Marcus steps into the circle of light, with a belt in his hand. "Tobias," he says, "this is for your own good…" I never really understood that line, but it was one of the worst lines he had. A dozen Marcuses appear around me with belts in their hands. They blink and their eyes become black. I think of Tris. How she protected me from him. How he _hurt _her during the simulation. Marcus yanks his arm backwards to whip me, but before he can do anything, I punch him square in the face. _He can't touch Tris. _

They all fall to the ground at once and the room becomes dark again.

I expect the simulation to be over, because that was the fourth fear, but it's not. There is another one. The one that I'm the most afraid of. Tris. I am standing in the dark. A circle of light appears about 10 yards away from me. There is a hospital bed, with a woman sitting on the bed. The woman is Tris. She has all kinds of wires attached on her body. She is staring ahead of her. Out of nowhere, machines start to beep. Doctors from behind me start to rush towards her, trying to help. "Tobias! Help me! Get me out of here! Do something! Don't just stand there! I need you!" Tears are rolling down my face. I try to run over to her, but my feet seem to stick to the ground. She keeps screaming my name but all I can do is stay where I am. Suddenly, the screams stop and a machine stops beeping. _She is dead, because of me._

Tears keep rolling down my face as I slide down the wall of the room. The simulation is over, but I keep crying. Five fears. This is impossible. I'm not Four, the emotionless instructor, but Tobias Eaton, the coward with five fears.

I don't know how long I stay in the room, but I can tell it's pretty late when I walk towards the Pit. It's full of life; drunk people, useless fights and laughter everywhere. And I want to avoid it. It feels like I'm Four again, before Tris came into my life. Avoiding parties, constantly going through my fear landscape and emotionless. I am _nothing _without Tris. This is one of the many proves that Tris isn't just a girlfriend. She is mine and I am hers. Everybody can tell it, says Zeke.

I walk next to the chasm, towards our apartment. I can't go to Tris now, not when I've been crying. I know she will be waiting for me, but I'll explain tomorrow.

The apartment is almost as bare as it was before Tris came, except for some clothes. I immediately change into pyjamas and brush my teeth before I fall asleep.

**Page break **

I jolt awake from a nightmare. _This has to stop, now. _I look at the alarm clock. 9 am. Good. I dress quickly and put on a leather jacket.

I close the apartment door and run towards the train tracks. I wait a couple of minutes before the train comes with a honk. I jump on the train and lean back against the wall.

After 10 minutes, Abnegation comes in sight. I jump and walk towards the grey Abnegation houses. A few Abnegation step aside, looking at me in awe. I hear a few rumours, which is unlikely Abnegation. They are usually quiet, nodding their heads towards each other. But now I hear some: "A Dauntless? Here?" and "Could that be Tobias Eaton?" I keep a blank expression and look in front of me all the time, not wanting to be selfless.

I stop at my old house. I take a deep breath and burst inside. _This is it. _Marcus is sitting at the kitchen table, sipping his coffee. He looks up and looks at me. "What are you doing here? You are not welcome anymore. Go fuck your Dauntless girlfriends."

_Ok. You can do this. _"Listen Marcus," I spit, "You ruined my hole fucking childhood! I don't take orders from you and I'm here to finish this."

He stands up. I'm surprised to see that I'm bigger than him. "Don't talk to me like that! I'm your father! And you are the one who gave me a bad image. I'll always be stronger, smarter and more powerful than you. You are a coward, Tobias. A weak, sissy coward."

This is it. This IS IT! I'm done with him. I lunge forward to punch him. I hear a crack the moment I hit his nose. He falls to the ground and I start to kick him in the stomach. "This is for all those years you abused me. This, is all for your own good!"

When he is almost unconscious, I spit: "Listen carefully. If you evey come near me, or my girlfriend again, I will kill you." One single punch and he is out.

I walk out of the room and out of the house. Once outside, I remember one thing. I have to tell Tris parents about her condition. Tris and I have visited Andrew and Natalie before, so I know where they live. Which is by the way close to where Marcus lives.

I stand in front of their door and knock a few times. Natalie is the one who opens the door. "Well hello Four! Great to see you here, why so early? And where is Tris?"

I look at the ground. "That's why I'm here."

"Come in, quickly," she turns around. "Andrew, Four is here."

I follow her to the living room where Andrew is reading the newspaper. "Please, sit down. Would you like something to drink?"

"No, please sit down." She sits next to Andrew on the grey couch, who is folding the newspaper neatly.

"Where is Beatrice, Four?" he asks.

"Well, that's why I'm here. A couple of days ago, we found out that she has Leukaemia. It's an old disease, a form of cancer. There is a 90% she will survive, but there is still a chance that she won't." I look up and see Natalie silently crying, Andrew seems to process it.

"When can we visit her?" asks Andrew after a couple of silent minutes.

"It's visiting day in a couple of days. She will be surprised when you come."

"Yes, I think we should go. For Tris. For our Beatrice." Natalie says while looking at Andrew, who is nodding.

"As much as I don't like Dauntless, I'll do it for Beatrice."

Natalie gives him a proud smile and grabs his hand. "Well, we will see you in a couple of days then. Don't say anything to Tris. We want to surprise her when we come on visiting day."

I nod my head and stand up. "I have to go back to Tris now."

"Yes! Go, be good for our girl Four!"

"I will," I say, and with that, I'm back on the train. Back to Dauntless. Back to my home. Back to Tris.

* * *

**Guys! Review would be nice...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! You are so awesome! Thank you for all those fav and reviews and follows! I love you guys **

* * *

**Tris POV**

Christina has told me everything she knew. Tobias beat the crap out of Elizabeth and disappears after that. Nobody has seen him neither yesterday nor today.

Christina and I are chatting when she comes up with an idea. She begins to jump up and down on the bed.

"Tris…"

"Yes…"

"The doctor says you lose your hair in a couple of weeks, right?"

"Yes, and…."

"Can I cut your hair?!" she practically screams.

"Wait, what?" I give her a look.

"It must be a huge shock when your hair falls out in long locks, so the shock must be less when you already have short hair!"

"Chris, why do you have to be such a genius?" She smiles and shrugs.

"Who is a genius?" My gaze goes from Christina to the door, hoping the voice belongs to Tobias. But instead, Uriah stands in the door frame.

"She is going to cut my hair."

"Wait I thought… never mind," he says, while sitting next to me on the bed.

"I'm sorry. That Four didn't show up yesterday or today. He must have other things on his mind."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you conversation, but I am going to get my stuff," Christina says, standing up to leave.

"Yeah, do that. And To-Four has to have a good reason to not to show up. He could have broke up with me when I was still at home. He-he said that he would always be there for me, but now he isn't." I let silent tears fall to the ground.

"Hey, Trissy. I'm here! You have me, Chris, Zeke and the others. We will always be there for you!" Uriah says and he give me a big bear hug.

"Thank you, Uriah. You are the best." He pulls away and gives me a smirk.

"Shall I bring you some Dauntless cake?"

I grin. "You know me too well!"

"I will be right back. I'll bring some for Christina, too."

And I'm alone again. Tobias keeps popping up in my mind. _Where are you? I need you!_

It's not long before Christina comes back with a bag full of what God knows.

"Are you ready?" she says with a smirk.

"Bring it on!"

She sits behind me on my bed and begins to comb my hair. She puts it in a low ponytail. She grabs a pair of scissors. "Here we go!" And starts to cut.

Once the ponytail is cut, she hands it to me. "Here is you goddess hair."

Out of nowhere, I start to cry. My mom used to cut it. Now it's gone. My parents! They don't know I am sick! O God. How am I going to tell them?

"Chris."

"Hmm."

"My parents…"

"Don't worry girl. Your mom always comes on Visiting day, right?" I nod. "They will come then. I'll take them from the Pit to you."

"Thank you, Christina. I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

Uriah comes in with a tray full of Dauntless cake. "Ahhh, Uriah! You are awesome!" I call when Uriah makes his way to the bed. "I know…"

Uriah, Chris and I eat in silence. Chris starts with my hair again once she is finished.

Christina keeps cutting at my hair for half an hour when she finally announces she's ready. She hands me a mirror and I observe myself critically. My hair that was once past my shoulders in now just below my ears, just above my jaw line. I have to admit, I love it! It's just so Dauntless, so me.

I keep looking at myself, very selfish, but I don't care. Christina packs up her stuff. "I like your hair that way." I quickly turn my head to the left, where the deep voice came from.

"You came…" I manage to speak. With tears in my eyes, I put down the mirror.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"We'll leave you two alone. Please don't kill each other." I want to glare at Chris, but she just disappeared around the corner, dragging Uriah with her. So I turn to Tobias, who is a few yards away from me.

"You were gone, Tobias! For a whole fucking day! I needed you, and you weren't there!"

"I-I had to finish something."

"I wouldn't call beating one of the initiates finishing something…" I say quietly. He sighs.

"I went through my fear landscape yesterday."

"You didn't…"

"Yes, I did Tris. And you were there. You are my fifth fear." I stare at him in shock. He begins to cry and I pat on the bed next to me. "Come here."

I embrace him and begin to cry as well. After a couple of minutes, I speak up. "We are such a mess." He nods and begins to describe his fear.

Me sitting on a hospital bed, machines start beeping, doctors come, me screaming his name and I die… Wow.

"Yesterday, you sat the whole day in that room?" He nods. "And where were you this morning?"

He looks away. I can tell something is off. "Tobias, look at me. You can tell me everything."

"I was in Abnegation." Oh no.

"What?! You didn't go to Marcus, did you?"

"I-I Tris, you don't understand. I had to go. I had nightmares last night, and this had to stop. I couldn't handle having five fears. So I took the first train to Abnegation and faced Marcus."

"Oh, Tobias…" I hug him and rest my head on his chest. His heartbeat, it's so fast. "Tobias, why is you heart racing?"

"Because I thought you wanted to break up with me…"

I pull away and look in his eyes. "Me, breaking up with you? I thought you were breaking up with me…" We both laugh and kiss each other with so much love and passion. When we pull away we both say: "I love you…"

After a long comfortable silence I speak up. "What about the initiates?"

"Zeke is going to finish initiation. Max gave me the week off. And I'm glad. Now I can be with you, just what I needed."

I smile and lay down. He lays down with me. "Good night, beautiful."

"Good night handsome."

**~Page break~**

I wake up with the smell of bacon and eggs. Tobias is walking towards me with a tray with breakfast.

Tobias and I are all good. It has been 5 days since the fear landscape conflict and today is Visiting day! Tobias and Christina are the ones who visited me the most. Tobias is here almost always and when Tobias isn't here, someone else is.

Apart from the cancer, life has been great. And today, my parent hopefully come to visit me! I don't know if Caleb comes to see me, but he has never visited me in Dauntless. Not that I have ever visited him in Erudite…

"Good morning, beauty! How are you?"

"Good morning you too. Why so excited? And besides the therapy, I'm fine."

"Can't I be happy to see my pretty girlfriend!"

I just laugh and grab his shirt. "Come here you." And I lean in to kiss him, but he dodges and kisses my jaw. I breath in and enjoy the feeling of his soft warm lips on my skin.

He sits down next to me and moves his lips from my jaw, to my cheek, to my lips. For a moment, I close my eyes, and it feel like we are in paradise. Just me and him and no worries. But when I open my eyes again, I'm sickly pale, in the hospital, battling for my life.

I pull away and Tobias gives me a wondering look. "What're you thinking?"

"Us… what we could be."

"Could be?" He frowns at me.

"Yeah, you know. Me and you in paradise, no worries. Just enjoy life."

"Tris, when I'm with you, I'm always in paradise. I always enjoy life when I'm with you. I can't live a happily ever after without you!"

I give him a sad smile and hug him tightly. "Thank you, Tobias. That was just what I needed."

"I'm going to the Pit. I promised Christina I would help to find your parents. Not that it is that difficult, but you know Christina." I chuckle. Of course it's not that difficult. My parents are probably the only people dressed in grey.

But knowing Christina, she wants help at the most easy tasks. Sometimes. I just don't understand that woman.

"So I better go help Chris before she gets angry with me. Can you handle being alone for a while?" I glare at him and stick out my tongue.

"Just kidding," he says while throwing his hands in the air.

"Love you, I'll be back soon."

"Love you too. Don't do anything stupid." It's his turn to glare but I just smirk.

While he is gone, I realize that I'm not hungry even though I haven't had breakfast. Then I realize it's just another side effect.

With reluctance I eat my bacon, but I don't eat much more. I sip a bit of my tea and wait.

Just then, Doctor McQueen comes in. "Tris, how are you?"

I shrug. "Same. I don't want to eat though."

"Well, it is one of the side effects, but you have to eat something to stay strong. By the way, I have some good news!" he says with a smile on his face. "The chemo is working very well. Keep going like this, and you can go home in three weeks!"

I'm so relieved. I can go home in three weeks…

"I'm proud of you that you managed to cut your hair. It was usually a big step for cancer patients."

"Was…?"

"Not many people are diagnosed with cancer since the war, Tris. Currently, you are the only one in the city with a form of cancer. Sometimes you develop the cancer cells by yourself, but in other cases, it's in your genes. Have you any idea which faction your parents came from? This will help us to create a better cure."

"My mother-" I'm cut by my mother clearing her throat. "Mom!" She rushes towards me and gives me a hug, very self-indulgent, but hey, she was Dauntless! "I missed you!" I sequel.

"I missed you, too! Four told us everything. We will be there when you need us. I know the rule _Faction before blood, _but you need us and we'll support you whenever we can." She has tears in her eyes. I have too. My father, who I've not seen in years, smiles and nods at me from behind my mother. I nod back and feel relieved.

"But please, everyone who is currently in this room, so Four, Christina, doctor, Tris and Andrew, please stay. I've got a long story to tell."

We all look at each other, not knowing what my mother wants to tell us. Tobias and my father grab chairs for everyone and place them in a circle around me. My mother sits in the middle, my father and the doctor left and right of her and Chris next to my father and Four next to the doctor.

"As some of you know, I was Dauntless before I chose Abnegation as my home. This is not entirely true. I came from a place outside the city."

I raise my eyebrows, just like everyone else in this room. "You know what's out there?" I ask her. "Yes. I was born there. I was born in a fringe. The Bureau calls it the experiments that have failed. So I lived there. It was an awful place. Lots of violence, diseases. So when I was thirteen, my mother died because of a disease. We, my father and I, didn't know what it was. It was the most terrifying time of my life. My father began to drink and I became a violent teen. I had wrong friends, had drugs, I drunk… I even got tattoos back there.

One day, some people from the Bureau came to observe us. The saw me and offered me a safer place, a home.

So I went with them, leaving everything behind. There I found out about the experiments. Chicago, this city, is one of the most successful experiments. I decided I wanted to live here, but they had one condition: I had to spy for them. I had to check if everything goes okay. I still do now. And I feel terrible. They watch us 24/7 you know? With cameras everywhere."

There is a long silence before Tobias speaks up. "Do you think we have to go out there? To the Bureau, I mean."

"I don't think that's a good plan. We live here peacefully. What if there comes another war when we tell everyone what's out there?"

"Yeah, you are right. This has to stay between us. So Erudite," Tobias says, while pointing at the doctor. "You don't tell a thing to your little lab nerds. Do you understand me?" He nods fiercely, but keeps his mouth shut.

"Mother," I say, "Did my grandma die of cancer?"

"I don't know my dear, but we didn't have a cure and you have. So don't worry about it. I've got your father, he is all I need."

I smile at them. They are made for each other, even though she came from another place. Just like Tobias and I.

"Well, I have to go now. I have other patients to heal. Thank you, Mrs. Prior, for sharing your impressive story with me," doctor McQueen says, while nodding at my mother.

She nods back. "Tris, I'll see you tomorrow." I smile at him.

"Wow, that was a shocking story… Now, who is up for some Dauntless cake?" Christina says, and everyone agrees. Even my always selfless parents.

After about ten minutes, Tobias and Christina come back with trays with Dauntless cake. We all eat and tell stories from each other.

This is what a family is. And where family is, is home.

* * *

**Yay! Tell me what you think! And are you excited for the Insurgent movie that is coming out in two weeks?!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey peeps! First of all: DID YOU SEE INSURGENT!? In my opinion: it was incredible and super awesome! SO MUCH FOURTRIS! **

**Enough talking, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Time skip: 1 week**

**Tris POV**

"T-FOUR!" I scream on top of my lungs. Tobias, who left about ten minutes ago, is fetching me something to eat.

I hear someone running in the hallway. Seconds later, a panting Tobias is standing in the doorway. "What's wrong, babe?"

His eyes trail to my hands and his face softens. "Oh, Tris. You knew this was going to happen at some point."

He sits on the bed next to me and grabs the bin next to my bed. I don't want to hand my hair over. I bring my hands to my nose and smell the scent of my hair. I close my eyes to hold back the tears.

Tobias slides his arm across my back and holds me tight. "It's okay. I'll help you through this."

I give him a sad smile and eventually, I throw my hair in the bin and run my hands through my hair again. Pieces of hair stick to my sweaty hand as there is super glue on my hands. I take a deep breath and soon, only a few hairs here and there are left.

As I cry, Tobias whispers comforting words in my ear, but they aren't really helping. I guess the doctor was right, it is a huge shock.

Moments later, I look up and Marlene and Christina walk in. They give me an 'I'm sorry look' and sit on chairs next to my bed. Tobias says he has to go and leaves the room.

And there is silence. "Hey, just because I'm bald doesn't make me a complete stranger!"

"I'm sorry, Tris," Marlene says and looks at Christina. "We are just as shocked as you are. But you know what? Why don't we just call the gang and have a little 'never have I ever without alcohol' party?"

A smile creeps across my face and I've never been so happy to have a party in a hospital.

Christina also seems to like the plan and we just have small talks as we did before I was in the infirmary.

Half an hour later, Tobias comes back and Marlene and Christina leave.

"We will get everyone together and will be back after dinner, okay?" Christina asks. I nod. And they are gone.

My eyes find Tobias' and laugh. I want to run my hands through my hair, but then I remember I don't have any and sigh.

Tobias gets something from behind his back and hands it to me. It's a small package. I give him a look but he just smiles.

I unpack it and reveal a black and grey scarf. I frown my eyebrows, but then I realize it's for my head. I mentally slap myself for being so stupid.

I cover my mouth and begin to sob. "Oh, Tobias. I love you so much." He laughs and pulls me into a big bear hug.

I pull away and quickly wipe my tears away. I bring my mouth to his and kiss him passionately.

"I love you too, Tris."

I put on my scarf and already feel much safer. Now I realize hear doesn't only warm your head, it also protects it and makes you feel safe.

**Page break **

After dinner, my friends all start to pile in. They take a seat around my bed and Tobias sits next to me on my bed. Christina sequels when she sees the scarf on my head and says it's genius.

When Marlene, Uriah, Zeke, Lynn, Will, Christina and Shauna are all settled down, Uriah speaks up. "Okay. We are going to have a fun night in the hospital, because Tris is depressed…" I interrupt him. "Hey! I'm not depressed!"

"I doubt that. Therefore, a game of never have I ever sadly without alcohol waits for us. The rules are simple. Someone states something he or she has never done before and when you have done that, you have to mimic an animal of choice. So example, never have I ever been depressed. Now, Tris has to mimic an animal."

I glare at him. "I start." Now it's his time to glare and I grin.

"Never have I ever… skipped school." Uriah scoffs.

"That so Abnegation, or Erudite." I give him a fake smile. Everyone except Tobias, Will and me pretend to be some sort of animals.

"You are such a bad asses," I say with a hint of sarcasm.

"Hey! It was fun to do! Anyways, it's my turn," says Christina, who is sitting next to me.

"Never have I ever peed my pants in public." Uriah gets red and Zeke starts laughing really hard. Uriah acts like he is an unicorn by placing one finger to the ceiling. "Hey Uriah! An unicorn is not an animal!"

"I don't care."

We all wait for Zeke to finish and explain if it was that funny.

When Zeke is calmed down, he starts to explain: "There was this one time, when I was ten or so and Uriah was eight. We were in the Pit with our mom and she told me to wait in front of a shop while she got inside. But Uriah didn't hear that and when he realized mom wasn't there he started to freak out and crying and yelling and I just stood there, watching him, which I got punished on later. But he peed his pants out of fear and it was hilarious." When he finishes his story, we are all dying from laughter.

When we're all calmed down, it's Will's turn.

"Never have I caught my parents on doing it." Nobody makes a move. "You guys are no fun."

Marlene shrugs. It's her turn.

"Never have I ever read a whole book." Everyone excepted the Dauntless born act as some kind of animal. I give them a questioning look.

"What? We are Dauntless, not Erudite!" Zeke says.

"So you've never read a book for school?" asks Will. They all shake their heads. "Why would we?"

I just laugh and shake my head.

"Never have I ever feared sex," shouts Uriah, who is sitting next to Marlene.

I glare at him and two fingers behind my head, as if I were a bunny.

"Never have I ever taken someone's virginity," says Zeke.

Tobias and I look at each other and smile. Christina and Will look at each other as well and act like some kind of animal. Tobias whispers something in my ear and I nod. Together, we spread our arms and pretend we are birds. And we kiss. We are lovebirds.

"You guys are meant for each other, you know?" Shauna says. I blush at her comment. "Never have I ever been to Candor Head Quarters," she says.

Only Christina has. Not a surprise.

"Never have I ever stolen something from a factionless," Lynn says. We all gasp when Tobias barks as a dog. I turn to him and wait for an explanation.

"Well, he kinda took my shoe and, and if I came home with only one shoe… yeah, my dad could become really mad, so I chased him and kinda stole back the shoe." I bite my lip by the mention of Marcus. The rest of the group is laughing there asses off. Tobias gives me a smile as if saying Marcus didn't caught him on that.

"Never have I ever had Amity bread," my boyfriend says. Shauna, Zeke and Uriah pretend to be an animal. "It was actually really funny!" Shauna says. Uriah and Zeke agree with her.

My turn! "Never have I ever… punched a leader in the face."

Only Tobias pretends like he is an elephant. "Eric?" I ask him, and he nods. Lynn, who is sitting next to him, high fives him. "Good job, dude."

"Never have I ever gotten a really big tattoo," Christina says. Again, Tobias is the only one who acts like an animal. "Really? Where?" Christina asks him. "On my back," he shrugs like it's no big deal.

"Never have I ever sang," Will says. Tobias and I look at each other, remembering the time we sang for each other. Got I miss that time. Everyone has sang before, but Zeke and Shauna look weird at Tobias. "Four? You have sang before?" Tobias looks away. "Yeah, once."

"When?" Shauna asks.

"When Tris was diagnosed, I sang for her, to calm her down." I blush. Why do I blush so often? I'm not even a kid anymore!

"That. Is one of the most adorable things. I've ever. Heard," says Christina and Marlene, Shauna and Lynn agree.

I roll my eyes and announce that I'm tired. Uriah complains, but accepts I need rest. Everyone except for Tobias wish me good night before leaving the room.

When Tobias and I are finally alone, we lay down on my bed, me snuggling in his chest. "Do you have to leave?" I ask him.

"I'm afraid I have to. I have to do the fear landscapes tomorrow. Don't worry, babe. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"I miss you already. How is Tessa doing?"

"I miss you too. Tessa is doing great. She is average; not doing super, nor really badly."

"And Elizabeth? Did she tried to hit on you?" He laughs.

"Do you really think that girl ever came near me again after I nearly killed her?"

I laugh. "I wouldn't be so surprised if you are in her fear landscape."

He chuckles and kisses my neck. "This is why I love you so much."

"Hmm?"

I feel him smile against my skin. "I just feel so comfortable around you. You're incredible, you know that?"

"I know that. And I know that you are incredible too."

"I love you, Tris. Goodnight."

"I love you more. Goodnight."

* * *

**Please review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay. I want to apologize for not updating, but I know it looks shitty. Life got in the way. That's it. School, at home and the Kik group. (bdw, you can still join the Kik group! Add me on Kik: xingetjex**

**Enjoy the chapterrrrrr! {I donut own anything}**

When I wake up, Tobias is no longer there. He probably left last night to sleep in our apartment, or he left this morning. I don't know. But I do know that he isn't going to be here until late in the afternoon.

Maybe he'll come at lunch.

I sit on the edge of my bed, staring at the wall in front of me. I still have to stay here for another 6 days until I can go home. If I can go home…

The doctor says I'm improving and the medication works, so the amount of cancer cells increases. That's a good sign, I guess.

"Good morning, Tris," doc McQueen says. "I brought someone with me today, and I think you'd be pleased to see him."

Pleased to see him? Who is he?

Another man steps in my room. He should be around 23, maybe younger. And he looks exactly like… CALEB!

I want to jump of my bed and hug him so tightly he isn't going to break free, but then I realize that I'm still attached to those stupid machines.

"Beatrice! What did you do?" he asks, dumbfounded. Suddenly, I become really mad at him. "What did I do? What did _I _do? I never wanted any of this! What are you even doing here!?" His face softens and explains.

"Fernando, or doctor McQueen, is my friend and I asked him why he always has to go to Dauntless. Then he said he was taking care of a girl named Beatrice Prior and all I wanted to do was to see you and helping you."

"Helping me?" I give him a puzzled look.

"Yes, Beatrice. I became a doctor in Erudite and I did some research about old diseases. Cancer was one of the diseases I did some research on. Fernando said there was a girl in Dauntless with Acute Lymphoblastic Leukaemia, so I tried to develop a new, better and faster cure. The people before the war didn't have the technology to develop it, but we do. And I did it, Beatrice. I can make you better! You don't have to worry if you make it or not, this cure can make you better."

By the time he is finished, I'm crying. Crying because my brother is here, crying because he has a cure that has a 100% surviving chance, crying because I have a future.

"Wait Caleb, how do you know it works? I'm the only one with Leukaemia in the whole city!"

"Because I developed it," he says with a smirk.

"I love you, big bro."

"Big bro?"

"Dauntless slang."

"Well, you can tell me all about your life in Dauntless. But first I need to give you the medication."

I smile and nod at him, an Abnegation thing to do. But hey, old habits die hard.

Together with doctor McQueen, Caleb walks out of the room. To get my medication, I assume.

**Page break**

"So you were first of all the initiates, Dauntless born and transfers?" Caleb asks in disbelieve.

"Yes, Caleb. What did you do during initiation?"

"Oh, we didn't have any rankings. But if you were too stupid to be Erudite, you became factionless. Our initiation consist of studying different sims. I studied the Aptitude Test. It was really interesting, though."

For a moment I'm scared he is going to ask me if I know what Divergent is, but I'm glad he doesn't.

"And… Do you have a boyfriend?" I raise my eyebrows and chuckle.

"Yes, I have. Why? Do you need to protect me?"

"Did anyone say my name?" Tobias says, when he walks into the room. I laugh and say: "No. I said boyfriend."

"That's my name!" he says, before kissing me slightly on my lips.

I punch him lightly in the arm. "No, you idiot! That's your status!"

"My status? Hmm. Hey! Is this your new boyfriend? Did you replace me Tris?" he says, while pointing at Caleb, pretending to be sad.

"No, dumbass! That's my brother, Caleb."

"Dumbass, idiot, boyfriend? Which one am I now? And oh, yeah! You were at the truth or dare party of Zeke!"

"Yeah, that's me." He says, slightly annoyed.

"Why are you here?"

"I gave my little sister a new cure. That's why I'm here. Beatrice, is he really your boyfriend?"

"Hey! She isn't your little anything! And for the record, we've been together for 4 years." Caleb raises his eyebrows and stares at us.

"Fo-four years? Beatrice! You had a boyfriend when you were sixteen!?"

"Yeah! I still have one! And I'm not Abnegation anymore! We both aren't. So please, let's stop fighting and think about my health?"

"Yes, you're right. I'll leave you with your boyfriend," he says with disgust, "and I'll come back in three days, to see if the medication is working."

"Okay, Caleb. Bye," I say monotonous and wave at him.

Once he is gone, I turn to Tobias, who is grinning like an idiot. "You! What the hell where you thinking! You are fucking crazy! He is my brother!"

"Whoa, Tris. Calm down! I was just joking around. No need to get mad at me."

"Mad at you? Never. Disappointed? Definitely. Why did you act like that in front of my brother?"

"Jealousy, maybe? I don't know what was wrong with me, I'm sorry."

"You're too cute to stay disappointed with," I say, pulling him closer so I can kiss him. Just before my mouth touches him he asks: "Cute?"

I smile and kiss him with so much love. How can I be angry with him?

**Page break**

"Christina! Christina! Christina! Guess what?" I call. Christina, Marlene and Shauna just came in to have a little girl talk. Tobias left because of that... I don't blame him.

"Whoa! Why so excited? Wait! Did Four propose?" she asks.

"No, why? Was he planning to propose me?"

"No, no, no. I was guessing."

"Guessed wrong. And by the way, isn't it a bit weird to propose in a frickin' hospital?"

"Hey! You guys are weird!" I stick my tongue out and laugh. Maybe she's right.

"No. Caleb came by. He had this weird colored new cure for me and I'm getting better! In a few weeks, I'm hopefully cancer free!"

All the girls are squealing with me. I'm so glad I've such a great friends. I love them so much, all the support they gave me.

"So when can you go home?" Shauna asks.

"In about seven days! And when I'm home, I can do anything, but nothing too exhausting."

"Oh my God, Tris. This is such a great news!" Marlene says, grinning.

"Shauna, how far are you along?" I ask her.

"About a month. I'm so glad morning sickness is over. It sucked. I'm so ready to have this baby," she says, while rubbing her belly. I'm happy for her. I hope one day I'll have a baby with Tobias. I haven't brought it up since before the cancer ruined my life. I know I'll never be the same again, both physically and mentally. Which sucks.

After an afternoon full of gossiping, the girls leave and for the first time in days, I'm alone. And for the first time in years, I cough. The last time I coughed was when I caught a cold when I was young. After that, I never ever caught a cold again because the Abnegation wear the most clothing of all factions. Even here at Dauntless I never caught a cold with the revealing clothes. So I never ever catch a cold. However, I did.

When I cough again, I slap my hands over my mouth in surprise. What's happening? I stand up even though I can't. I get an extra jogging pants and sweater and put them on. I grab the extra blankets and cover my whole body. Then I slip underneath the covers of my bed. And I just sit, hoping I won't cough again, which is silly.

**Page break *grins evilly* **

"Tris... what the hell are you doing?" Tobias, who stands in the doorway, asks.

"I-I coughed, so I packed myself." Tobias bursts out of laughing and soon rolls over the floor, probably killing himself because he laughs so much. I don't find it funny at all.

When he is calmed down enough to talk, he speak up. "Tris babe. That's one of the most ridiculous things I've ever heard in my entire life! People catch a cold. It's a fact. And because your current health isn't the best, it's pretty logical you'd catch a cold." He stops for a moment but then continuous. "You should see yourself. You look like a cold kid who sit in front of the hearth with a mug with hot chocolate in her hands." He chuckles and begins to unwrap me.

Soon I'm left in just my t-shirt and shorts. "Tobias..." I whine. "You don't understand. I don't catch a cold. Ever. And a hot chocolate would be nice by the way."

He chuckles and kisses me on my nose. "If I get you a hot chocolate, you promise you won't pack yourself again?"

"Only if you get me a hot chocolate!" I say with a wide grin.

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you, too."


End file.
